


Against The Wall

by EnsorcelledReader



Series: DirkJake NSFW OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsorcelledReader/pseuds/EnsorcelledReader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy is staying at Dirk and Jake's place for a few weeks, the boys can't keep their hands off each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against The Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an anon prompt and lots of spanking added for Ritters. I hope you like it! 
> 
> This would have been up sooner, but school is kicking my ass. I actually ended up writing this while avoiding reading a very boring book that has to be read by Monday, oops.

Roxy had finally managed to get to po-dunk nowhere in Washington state. After passing more coffee shops than she had ever seen in her life, from the airport to wherever the hell this was, and some of the hairiest lady legs back in Bellingham (you do you girls), she finally arrived at her brother’s cabin near the base of a mountain (she forgets which one). Her brother seems to have been nonchalantly anxiously worrying about her arrival as he opened the door as soon as she was in sight of the front window. He causally rushed to her, “You make it okay? Have any trouble?” before kissing the top of her head and taking her bag.

“Nope, no trouble. You guys aren’t the easiest to find though.”

“Yeah sorry about that, the car broke down last night and I wasn’t able to get it running in time. I’ll pay you back for the taxi or whatever.”

Roxy waved her hand in dismissal. “Nonsense Dirky, I’m just happy to see you. It’s been too long!”

“Yeah, how’s John?”

“He’s good, he wanted to come, but had to play a concert in New York. He should be here by the weekend though.”

As they walked up the front steps Jake greeted her at the front door, with an enthusiastic hug. “Roxy! Long time no see!”

“You to Jake.”

“Dinner’s almost ready, I hope you like kebabs.”

“Sounds great!”

“Here Roxy, your room’s over here.” Dirk gestured her to follow him down the hall, her bag still in his hands.

Roxy noted the slight mess in the main living areas, but smiled at how much it exemplified their personalities. Gun and machine parts were haphazardly pushed into the corner, a half built robot stood in their living room, an animal head hung from their wall.

Once she freshened up a little and Dirk left her belongings in her very neat, well-kept room, the three dined together. Roxy, giving a few childhood memories of Dirk’s embarrassing moments, which Dirk denied. “Oh, mom sent me pictures of Dirk in the kindergarten pagent. He was an ear of corn, want to see Jake?”

“No he doesn’t.”

“Yes, yes I do, very much!” Roxy handed Jake her phone so he could get a better look, much to Dirk’s dismay. “Aw, look at you. You are such a cute ear of corn!”

“Please, just stop.”

“Nope. I could just dip you in butter and eat you up. Look at that face.”

Roxy giggled, but mercifully redirected the conversation. “So, remember Tyler?”

“The bastard that made my high school years a never ending annoyance and primary source of humiliation? Yeah?”

“He was arrested for having a meth lab in his house.”

“Are you kidding!” Dirk started laughing. “Serves that asshole right!”

“What’d he do?” Jake inquired

The siblings met each other’s gaze, Roxy seemed to ask a silent question and Dirk shrugged in dismissal. “Eh…so…I was kind of low-key out in school. Most people knew it and were pretty accepting, but it was a small school and I was pretty much the token gay. Tyler kind of pretended to be interested in me and I took the bait.”

“What does that mean?”

Roxy interjected, “He coaxed Dirk into a vulnerable position and…took pictures.”

“Sent ‘em out to the whole school too.” Dirk reclined back, a momentary sadness crossed his face before pushing it aside. “Anyway he was arrested, you have his mug shot?”

“Even better, I have pictures of him as he was arrested and escorted into the police car!”

“No fucking way!”

“Who do you think called the police about his little side business?”

“Oh man, you have to let me see!” Jake cleaned up as he watched and listened to the two siblings rejoicing in their victory. His heart warmed as he saw the blonde smile and bring Roxy into a crushing hug, peppering kisses on top of her head. It was so rare to see him so openly affectionate with someone other than Jake himself. He enjoyed it, this side of Dirk.

 

Roxy retired to her room for the night and Dirk took a shower. Jake idly thought about the night’s discussion, some part of him was irrationally angry at the person who humiliated Dirk, and even though it was years ago, and Dirk seemed completely over it, there was this odd need to claim Dirk all over again, to show how him that Jake loved him. His mind replayed that momentary sadness that he saw in Dirk’s eyes over and over, like the replay button was stuck in his mind.

The blonde wandered back into their bedroom “Shower’s free,” his body glistening with water and nothing but a thin towel kept Jake from touching Dirk in every way he wanted to. Seeing the content face and the light playfulness in his orange eyes relaxed Jake a little, his boyfriend was so happy to see his sister and so at ease. Dirk turned his back towards Jake, rummaging through his dresser drawer for a pair of underwear, Jake moved behind him, grabbing his shoulders and massaging nonexistent tension away. Dirk hummed, who doesn’t love a nice shoulder massage? Jake kissed his shoulder blades and trailed his fingers down Dirk’s spine, eliciting a shudder from his paramour. “Jake we can’t, Roxy’s right next door.”

“The walls are thick, besides it is entirely unfair for you to give me this delightful display of masculine perfection; that even Adonis and Eros would envy, and not allow me a taste.” Jake unzipped his pants and pressed his erection against Dirk through the towel; another shudder and a breathless gasp.

“We really can’t Jake.” The blonde felt a hand wander down his front and gasp his already rock hard dick, his hands clenched into fists as he resisted the urge to yank off his towel and just let Jake have his way. His trembling limbs tipping Jake off to make his move.

“Take it off.” Dirk did as he was told, releasing his towel and letting it drop to his ankles, so much for self-control. He sensed movement behind him and complied as Jake signaled for him to turn around. Jake was on his knees in front of him and Dirk wasn’t even given the opportunity to question before his length was half way down Jake’s throat.

“Oh god.” He breathed. Jake slowly pulled himself off with an obscene pop.

Cradling Dirk’s balls in his hand, Jake asked “You want to fuck my throat, love?” Dirk’s entire body flushed bright pink, he could see Jake smile as his pupils grew wider at the sight. At a loss for words, all Dirk could do was nod. Jake was back on him, taking a few moments to adjust before giving him the okay to begin. He kept his thrusts shallow for as long as possible, soon Jake was gripping his hips encouraging him faster, Dirk resisted and was met with a sharp spank against his right ass cheek. He isn’t proud that it made him come immediately, but once Jake swallowed his seed, the brunette had a look of a fiendish cat.

The adventurer picked him up, and laid him out on the bed, eyes raking over him. His blush was still very prominent in his skin and Jake made a point of nipping the reddest parts of his body. “We’ve been together for almost three years, why didn’t you tell me you liked being spanked?”

Dirk groaned and hid his face. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Plenty of people like being spanked Dirk.”

“Most people don’t have their teenage years marred with pictures of their red ass all over school.” So that’s what happened.

Jake nuzzled Dirk’s chest, “You still like it though, right?”

The blonde wouldn’t look at him, but the deep red that coated his form anew was enough of an answer. Jake grabbed the lube from the bedside table, coated his fingers and pressed the first finger into Dirk as he said, “I’m going to fuck you against that wall over there Dirk, and I’m going to spank you; but I want you to tell me if I go too far, okay?”

Dirk didn’t respond, his breath was labored and his dick was starting to show reinvigorated interest, but his face was clearly blocked.

“Dirk?”

“Kiss me Jake.” His voice trembling and raw.

“I need you to move your arms first, sweetheart.” Dirk freed his face, eyes showing fear and hesitation, Jake kissed him with a severe passion that attacked all of Dirk’s pain. Jake wanted to remove everything that hurt his boyfriend, that shrouded his mind with unpleasant things. He added a second finger and began pumping in and out of Dirk, when he found his lover’s prostate he pressed it intently and unrelentingly. Dirk arched his back, breath panting, timidity fleeting as Jake continued press down with a level of dominant devotion that Dirk had never seen before.

“Ah! J-jake!” The blonde writhed as the pleasure continued to crash over him, a sharp sting as he felt a slap on his left cheek this time. “AH! AGAIN! PLEASE AGAIN!” Jake hit him again and a third time for good measure, Dirk came for the second time that night, this time all over his stomach.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love how easily you cum? Really Dirk, you make a fella feel quite powerful and skillful with how easily you cum for me.”

“Only for you.”

“Hmm? Really?”

“Yes.”

Jake dick twitched, long neglected and beginning to leak precum. “Well then, maybe I can make you cum a third time with as much ease.”

“Please Jake, I want you in me.”

Jake curled over his lover’s spent form, “You sure, you seem rather exhausted, and I still would like to fuck you against the wall. Do you think you could wrap your legs around me still?”

“Yes, god Jake, yes.”

Jake fully removed his clothes, slicked himself up and entered Dirk. Once fully seated into the blonde’s depths he brought Dirk’s legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he peeled the blonde off the bed and pinned him against the nearest wall. He began slowly fucking Dirk, kissing his neck and peppering him with compliments like “gorgeous” and “beautiful.” “Can I?” A question as he caressed Dirk’s ass. Dirk nodded enthusiastically as Jake slapped his four times, alternating cheeks each time.

“AH! AH! AH! M-MORE JAKE! PLEASE MORE!” Jake continued his assault, timing his thrusts with the spanking, driving Dirk wild. “MORE! MORE! MORE!” Jake slapped him particularly hard and immediately gripped the raw skin, making Dirk squirm and arch.

“Call me master.” Jake ordered huskily in his ear.

“MASTER! SPANK ME, MASTER!” The was a faint sound of someone on the other side of the wall, but Dirk at that point had completely forgotten about anyone else in the house. Must be the wind. Jake complied again with the request, alternating between slapping and gripping the crimson skin, completely raw. For every bit of attention his ass got, Dirk’s cries became louder. “HAH! YES! YES! MASTER! YES!” The sounds of smacking skin and pleasured noises echoed in the room, Dirk gripped his lover’s arms as his mind started to reach that beautiful place of incoherent wonder.

Soon the blonde came for the third and final time that night. Jake speeding up his thrusts as he watched Dirk through his orgasm.

When the two finished Jake brought them back to the bed, cleaning them off with Dirk’s discarded towel. The blonde had a bit of drool down the side of his face, but clarity was in his eyes once more. “What brought that on?”

“I just thought you deserved a special night.”

“Why were you so adamant for against the wall?”

“Similar to the reason you like being spanked.”

“A kink?”

“More or less, I really like it when you get all squirmy, the wall has less give so I can feel it more.”

“Mmmmnnn.” Dirk snuggled against Jake. “We have to do that more often.”

“Hmmm, yes. Maybe next time I’ll me you suck my cock while I spank you, pull you off spray you with my spunk.”

Dirk groaned, “I’m exhausted, don’t turn me on again.”

“You liked that? Interesting.”

The two slept through most of the night, Dirk woke up early with a very sore, stinging ass, getting up he applied ointment to the abused skin, perhaps they should think over the intensity a bit better next time. He allowed the ointment to sink in a little before checking the time, 7:30, he didn’t usually get up until 9:00, but didn’t think he could get back to sleep just yet. He decided surprising Jake with an impromptu breakfast would be a nice way to start the day, slipping on loose fitting pajama pants he made his way to the kitchen. Roxy was already in there…he had completely forgotten she was staying in his house for the next two weeks. She greeted him with a sinister and knowing smile. He blushed and made himself some coffee, silently wishing he had put a shirt on.

It wasn’t until he was taking his first sip of the energizing beverage that Roxy made her move. “Spank me master, spank me.” She said in a teasing tone, while she pantomimed spanking her own ass. Dirk stayed silent, growing redder as he drank his coffee. “My brother, the pain slut. You do a fantastic impression of a whore, did you know that? What else are you guys do in that room of yours? Bet you got some rope and all kinds of toys, like you did when we were growing up.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh sweetie, mom and dad knew. Remember when you went to that music camp for the summer, they decided they would clean out your room. Found all your kink shit and gay porn in your closet, decided it was best to put everything back and pretend they never saw anything.”

“Well that explains the awkward silence home, and I thought my stuff wasn’t in the same order I left it!”

Roxy picked up her phone, “Yeah, I went ALL through that shit, you really like pony play don’t you?”

“Oh my god, Roxy, please stop.”

“Fine, by the way, which color do you prefer? Red, green, blue, or yellow?”

“Why?”

“I’m getting you a ball gag for Christmas.”

“Roxy, shut up.”

“Oh! John’s calling! Hi darling! You will never guess the kind of night I had.”

“Roxy, don’t tell him! I guarantee he doesn’t want to know!”

“So, I was lying in bed, all ready to sleep, when I heard a noise coming from the Dirk and Jake’s room.”

“ROXY STOP!”

Jake emerged from the bedroom bleary eyed and saw his very red-faced boyfriend begging his sister to stop talking, he was smart enough to put two and two together, he just didn’t care.


End file.
